


The Cure

by HellWoman



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Futanari Alice, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellWoman/pseuds/HellWoman
Summary: Set in Resident Evil Extinction, Alice tries to drown in her sorrow while Claire tends to mend her demons by showing her how deeply thankful she is for helping her convoy from flying zombies. Futanari Alice / Claire.





	The Cure

**The Cure**

 

It is one of many lonely nights out in the open.

 

Although the stars and moon where sharing the darkness with her, she could not rest.   
Not after what happened with Claire and her group.   
Carlos said it was okay, that she could stay around some time with them, after she got what she wanted from LA City. But her friendship with him was not a good enough reason to avoid her inner demons. Not when they were destroying everything in sight.  
Her headache was bursting off her scalp, trying to consume her brain. She was running out of supplies and pills. So she thought of the only option left. 

  
So to get herself drunk enough to forget her inner and outer pain was a good idea. Back in Los Angeles city she founded a liquor store, small and slightly less destroyed than the rest and just then she realized that zombies didn't particularly craved alcohol; she almost chuckled imagining one of her enemies with a Jack Daniel's bottle stained in blood and guts.

There were two bottles of really suspicious liquor in the back of the store. "Sweet flavored..." she was pointing at the liquor’s sticker with her flashlight and reading in whispers "Mmm... Let's go buddies." She smiled at the two bottles of strange, sweet odour and got off the store, looking around but already knowing that zombies where not chasing her...This time. Up in her bike she drove off to the dusty highway, her glasses blocking the sand to reach her green eyes.

She looked at the bottle in front of her, in her hands.

The dim light of the bonfire, lighting up the white liquid of unknown source. She really needed something sweet. How could she be so selfish even after all that she made with a stupid mistake in Umbrella headquarters? No bigger deal. She was already deep in her own kind of hell. And even if she got all these supernatural powers, lethal fighting skills and various weapons, both, guns and knives, she could not protect the people she cared about and even less to find a cure to what she had done to the world. Even if she wanted to. And hell, she wanted. To protect Carlos, Claire and her people. Take them far away from here, where zombies of all kind could attack in any minute. Somehow, all her senses detected possible threats from miles away. Another of the many changes the T-virus made inside her system. And she despised to be so attentive to them, all the time.  
  


"Fuck this..." She groaned opening the bottle with no difficulty and taking a long sip. It was sweet...And strong, stronger than vodka. She exhaled and released air, feeling accomplished, slightly dizzy. She was not a fan of weed or cigarettes. But a good bottle of liquor like this one, she could not refuse.   
A little rustle in the sand got her wary and she took her revolver in her other hand, secure off the weapon and pointing to the place she heard the suspicious sound. She was certain something was behind the big sand rock.  
"Show yourself..." She said in a slow rumble. And it did.   
  


Claire.

  
"Claire…" Wide eyed, she watched as the redhead shot up her hands in a surrendered state. A shy smile and gleaming blue eyes over the fire graced her view. And she could not help herself but blush and hide the bottle from Claire's attention.  
  


"Hey... I'm sorry for coming without knocking" Claire joked.  
"No...Is okay...I mean..." 'Fuck...' she thought. She coughed and sat again in the little stone she used to be before Claire founded her bonfire a few meters away from Claire and her convoy.   
"I'm just kidding, Alice. Carlos said you were nearby of our camp. So I thought it was a good idea to stop by and say goodnight." She was still smiling tenderly at Alice. Keeping a straight face, while trying to hide the bottle was not an easy task. Claire looked at the stone close to her and moved her eyebrows simultaneously looking at her eyes.  
"Can I sit with you?" She gulped down the remaining of the white substance and silently nodded at her new companion. Claire sat, always trying to catch her attention but she was just busy with her Hiding The Bottle game.  
  


"So...Am I interrupting something?" Claire looked suspicious until the Hiding The Bottle game came to an abrupt end when the bottle dropped to the sand, the liquid moving audibly throughout the glass bottle. She had no other option but to get the bottle in her hand and show it...With a furious blush in her face. Claire laughed sweetly, her voice soothing her troubled mind.  
"I drink too...No need to feel ashamed, even lonely warriors like you need a little booze...Don't you?" Claire tilted her head looking at her eyes with understanding. She nodded staring down at the floor and getting nearer to the redhead.  
"Care to join?" She lifted an eyebrow, her eyes now on Claire, gasping when the tip of their fingertips met in the bottle exchange. She saw Claire a little bit stunned too.  
"Thank you" Claire took a sip, coughing furiously. "What the fuck is this?" This was her time to smile.  
"I don't know either. I found it back in LA City. It tastes good." She said with a happy tone. Claire shook her head in denial, still coughing.  
"Oh God, Alice..." Claire passed the bottle back to her hand, she laughed deeply amused. "You can have it all to yourself" She nodded, again, taking a big and long sip.  
"I have another bottle of this in the trunk of my bike" She said steadily, suddenly her headache started to fade. Claire smiled, clearly amused.  
"Why do you have so much liquor?" Claire had a beautiful gleam in her eyes and she found herself focused on her expression.   
"I'm running out of pills for headaches..." She reached for her bag taking the last pills and handed them to Claire. "And you can do so much more with them than I will." Claire didn't let go of her hand and took hers with her other palm, embracing her skin, it felt warm and tender, even more than the liquor in her system and for the first time in many years she sensed her own heartbeat, a rapid pace under her rib cage.  
  


"There's something I wanted to talk with you" The gleam in Claire's eyes beamed softly, caressing her view. She nodded trying not to show her emotions. "Thank you, Alice. I mean...You didn't even knew me and you helped all of us...Even if I still don't understand your powers, I feel like I own you so much...For taking care of us like you did." She gasped refusing to let her tears fall, retaining them in her eyelids, with trembling lips. She reaffirmed the hold on Claire's hand.  
"Claire, you don't own me nothing. I got you into that situation it was my responsibility." She watched as Claire got up the rock she was sitting on and took her face in her hands tracing patterns with her fingertips. There's been a really long time that someone even tried to touch her...In the tender and soft way Claire was.  
"Alice...Stop, please. Carlos told me all you did back there in Raccoon City, how you helped everyone but I was defensive over his view on things, that maybe he got them wrong because of your friendship. But when I saw you use your powers, even if I don't understand them at all, for helping my people, you gained my trust...And I plan on demonstrate my gratitude.'' Claire was still holding her face, close enough for her to feel her warmth.

Fighting and killing zombies was a horrible job, she often got in ugly situations, broken ribs, torn muscles and the fatigue that comes from fighting them 24/7, she didn’t got time to feel remorse or stay in one place for more than 3 days. So feeling the redhead's hands be so soft on her skin felt unlike anything she had ever experienced. Exactly like the liquor in her system. Soft and sweet.

But strong enough to feel it making its way to her soul... And her body. 

''Thank you...'' She said vividly looking right at Claire's blue eyes. Claire nodded and sat on a stone closer to Alice, enough so her right thigh touched hers, Claire saw her eyes under her eyelashes, like a playful child would, taking the bottle in her hands and gulping down a sip. She laughed and took the bottle from Claire when the redhead choked audibly.

''Shit, this is so fucking hard!'' Claire screamed between laughs, Alice took another long sip, smiling.

''Is not...You just don't like it that much.'' She said, feeling more and more relaxed.

''You're always so alone?'' She nodded. ''Why?''

''Is better that way. You saw what I did.'' She looked right back at the black void above the sands, where the moon could not shed light.

''Carlos always says many good things about you... But he’s still bitter about you leaving them after the crash.'' She chuckled.

''Of Course, we were a team back there in Raccoon City, but everything went to shit and somehow my powers became stronger, so I got away from them to protect them from myself, I still can't handle them like I should'' She took another sip, trying not to unleash her rage when it came to her weak control over her powers. Claire took her shoulder, soothing her skin with her soft, warm hand. The night was cold and her battered flesh welcomed the feeling with grace.

''You don't have to feel like this, Alice. I'll help you through it'' She gave her a coy smile.

''You have experience with monsters like me?'' She joked sadly. Claire shook her head.

''Is not what I meant to say.'' Claire looked down to the ground.

''Is what I am.'' She said bitterly.

''Monsters don't save people.'' Said the redhead as a matter of fact.

  
"I guess so... And how you intend to help me?" She smiled a little bit more. Claire's cheeks went pink under the firelight.   
"However you want to." When those words left Claire's mouth she felt something stronger than alcohol enter her body, down south. Her member waking and pulling up slightly, she coughed trying to control her blood pumping down.  
She had to change the subject.  
"Uhm...So tell me, Claire. Do you have a partner?" She asked taking another large sip trying not to look down at Claire's lips or her full breasts under her tight white t-shirt. The redhead laughed tenderly.  
"No...Why you ask?" She tried to think of a good excuse.  
"I was wondering...Maybe you were fond of Carlos." Claire laughed harder.  
"No, Alice...I don't. I'm always really busy trying to make it right with the convoy and keeping everyone safe. And anyway... I like it different." Said Claire taking again the bottle from her hand, brushing her fingers together, never looking away from her eyes. Now, with the alcohol deep in her veins and a good company she had to control her impulses and her powers, but strangely she was so relaxed that the only problem lay in her growing want.   
"Different like a zombie?" She joked stupidly.  
"No, I think I don't want them near me..." Said Claire really thinking about it.   
"I won't let them." She said harshly, regretting what she said terribly and feeling sick of the thought of Claire being harassed by a fleshless zombie.  
"I know I'm safe with you." Said Claire tenderly and as she passed the bottle, the redhead dropped her hand to Alice's thigh, transferring her heat to her skin under the fabric of her khaki pants. There was no fucking way of denying her nature, besides, controlling what her body wanted was not healthy and even if she had to, her cock was faster than her mind, and it formed a little camp in her crotch, proudly firm and hard.  
"Do you want help with that, Alice?" Claire said in a whisper, looking down at her pants and getting her hand closer to the zipper of her beige pants. A little stain of her fluids gave away her response and a hard pull of her penis to be freed gave Claire the right chance to capture her lips the moment she put the bottle down in the ground. Soft lips, and desperate, she left a bite in Claire's lower lip and soothed the hard touch with her tongue reaching out to her mouth and penetrating in. Claire moaned and pressed her lips harder for her to go further, their tongues dancing in lust and want. She felt as Claire released her cock from her pants, undoing her button and getting the zipper down. Her small hand gripped her thick and long penis pulling up and down, drops of her fluids resting in the side of the redhead’s hand.   
"Fuck..." She gasped between breaths taking Claire's lips hungrily as the beautiful redhead caressed her cock and balls with steady, tender pulls.  
"I want you to fuck me really hard, Alice. I need your cock deep in me." She felt her ears hot and she took Claire by her hips and sitting her on her thighs, she undid Claire's pants and put her wet panties to her right side and felt her vagina damp and her clitoris erect, she circled her clitoris with her thumb never leaving the redhead's lips and drowning her moans with her tongue. She was touching her clit in a steady pace 'til she felt her body tighten.   
"Oh God, Alice! Ah!" Claire moaned and she did too when she felt the movement of her hand pressed around her cock stop. The redhead threw her head back as her pussy came in her hand, Claire screamed loudly, her whole body pulsing and releasing fluids that came to rest in her hand. They looked at each other gasping, taking in the moments passing between them. And she licked her hand, filled with Claire's release.  
"You taste really good, you want some?" She asked, not waiting for Claire's answer and sticking two fingers inside her mouth. The redhead was moaning uncontrollably and resumed her touch on her cock. She felt her orgasm coming, her blood pressure rising and creating an implosion.   
She cummed dripping her substance over Claire's hand. And she moaned loudly as the redhead squeezed her thick cock mesmerized by the expression in her face as her orgasm took control. She was pressing Claire's hips with both hands, tight.  
"Get on your knees" She commanded pulling the redhead off her lap and getting her up the rock she was sitting on. She stripped Claire off her clothes entirely, leaving her naked in front of her.  
"You should not have come..." She said watching as Claire got in her knees under the blanket she used to sleep in the nights.   
"I wanted to... And I am not regretting my choice." She gasped pulling the redhead by her hair and putting the tip of her cock between her lips.  
"Touch me." Claire did as she was told and engulfed her member still bathed with fluids and licked up and down, and sucked her balls, gasping and moaning, trying to swallow everything her tongue could take from her phallus.  
"You taste so good, Alice." She said tracing her veins with her tongue. She felt another orgasm coming and pulled her hair harder to penetrate Claire's mouth faster and stronger. She moved in and out groaning when she came hard, her cock filling her mouth deep. Claire took everything she gave to her, leaving her still hard member clean.   
"Lay down, face up and legs wide open." Claire was not used to take orders from no one at all. But something in Alice's blue eyes and her deep voice took her to the edge of madness and her pussy was never as wet as it was now for the silent warrior, now not so silent. Claire did so and lay there in the soft blanket as she got on top of her and took off her clothes, she got nasty scars and bruises in all her fights and she was not proud of them, and although she had built a muscular, lean figure she was still damaged. In every way. But Claire touched her breasts and hard belly tracing patterns with her fingers where her scars lay, looking right at her eyes, with an expression of utter amazement.   
"You are so beautiful, I want you in me...Please..."Claire begged, opening her legs wider, her glistening vagina contracting from want. She positioned herself at her wet entrance and got in, completely, in a second. Her throbbing cock pulsing and getting harder as the redhead took it all. Claire screamed from pleasure and pain, her lover was really big and the sheer force Alice used to enter gave her more desperation. To feel more. To cum all over her cock.  
"Harder, Alice! Ah, Fuck!" She moved deep, in and out. Claire was moaning and pressing her cock with her vagina walls and shedding her fluids all over the sheets. She became vicious taking Claire by her hips and fucking her in a supernatural speed, her grip hard. Claire came audibly, arching her back and she cummed too in her, moaning and groaning, pushing deeper.  
"Fill me up, yes." Claire said seductively.   
"I wanna cum all over you." She said still inside of her. Claire's vagina pulled her. And she felt get hard as fuck again looking Claire's full breast and hard pink nipples. She kissed the redhead in her lips and covered her with her body, her arms to the side. Claire got her legs hanging from her shoulders. She traced a pattern with her tongue, down Claire's lips to her breasts trapping a hardened nipple between her teeth as she resumed her moves in Claire's vagina.  
"Fuck! Oh god! Faster!" She did as told and she looked at Claire's blue eyes while she bumped her cock in and out, she was consumed by sensations and feelings pouring out of her body, her muscles tight, tendons extended, her eyes memorizing the blue ones in front of her, the unusual and addictive way Claire's walls clenched, tightening the already small entrance to her womanhood as if she tried to keep her in for a long time. And she wanted.   
"Claire...!" She pressed their breasts together, kissing her passionately soothing the redhead's mind of the almost violent way she was making love to her. Claire was so wet, the noise of her flesh and humidity crashing together became almost as loud as her moans. But her lover was not screaming from pain, she was shaking and lifting her hips to meet her member, her nails digging into the skin of her back.   
"I'm going to cum!" She said gasping and Claire hugged her tight against her body, they were cumming at the same time, her walls crumbling and their fluids combining, warm and intense.  
"Alice..." Claire said her name like the genesis of a prayer, gasping for breath, taking her face with both hands and giving a sweet, tender kiss in her lips and all over her face, her eyelids, her cheeks, her forehead. She smiled, looking into Claire's eyes, suddenly finding something she could not remember she wanted to experience, until now.  
  
  
  


"Are you sure, Claire?" She asked, still sitting on her bike as the redhead got close enough to reach her and sit in the back of her BMW, her arms embracing her hips.   
"Yes, we need those supplies for our people. And more of that horrible liquor you found in LA City." She laughed as she started up the engine, in part because of the not so kind way Claire referred to the sweet liquor she loved and other part because she could not be happier to travel all the way with her. That night they made love, she was sure she could not rest, like every other night, but with Claire there on top of her, breathing slowly against her neck, she fell asleep almost right away, their bodies entangled in a beautiful mess.   
And it became something usual.  
Claire came to her, sharing dinner -beans and some meat-,they made love and slept together all night and she kissed Alice goodbye before she went to her convoy.  
She was happy so she prepared a good dinner one night for Claire -some beers and pasta with red sauce- after a big fight with some flying zombies that left another ugly injury. But she could heal soon, after all the T-virus healed her wounds rapidly, but scars were not the exception.   
Claire was really surprised to see their dinner and she jumped on her, kissing her face entirely. They shared their dinner and apparently, Claire loved her jokes and her blue eyes gleamed every time she tried to say something funny. But when Claire saw the profound gash above her left breast, she forgot all joy and a preoccupied look  transformed her features.   
"Is okay, tomorrow I'll be healed." She tried to say laughing a little, but Claire looked at her quite mad, so she didn't said anything further, she didn't wanted to turn such a beautiful night upside down. But moments later, after Claire got to stitch the gash, she touched her beautiful face, silently thanking her efforts.  
"We're in this together, Alice..." Claire reminded.  In doing so, she realized that in not wanting to get her worried, she got Claire mad and worried. She nodded reassuringly. Claire chuckled kissing her lips hard and breathing heavily as she looked at her, amazed and blushed suddenly.  
"You are so different from everyone" Said Claire like a good thing. She drank some beer and smiled with no happiness.  
"I can't say I'm proud." She looked at Claire when she took her hand, bonding their fingers.  
"That's what makes you different. How selfless you are. You don't care if you risk yourself for others. Even with all those powers, you think about me and my people, Alice..." They kissed all night and Claire gave her love and her body entirely to her, not holding anything back. They were seeking for something everlasting in a doomed, dusty place, an almost mythical doing, born from two souls, one damaged and the other one a healer, making peace with the darkness within her wounds.  
Sleeping between Claire's breasts, she was dreaming again of a better world, something forgotten for her, when all the hopes to find a cure for the virus were gone.

All the people from the convoy watched as Claire got in her bike, and the way she was holding her hips. Carlos was smiling and gave two thumbs up. Claire responded with a middle finger. Chase and L.J laughed hard.  
"Alice...Let's go." She nodded pressing Claire’s hand hold on tight around her hips, before driving off to the highway of zombies.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
